Ralph Fiennes
Ralph Fiennes is an English actor and director. He first achieved fame as a theatrical Shakespearean actor before moving to film. He has been nominated for two Academy Awards. Connections Fiennes is the son of Mark Fiennes, a photographer, and Jennifer Lash, a writer. The eldest of six children, one of his siblings is actor Joseph Fiennes. He is the uncle of Hero Fiennes-Tiffin. Fiennes is the third cousin of Ranulph Fiennes. Fiennes is the eigth cousin of Charles, Prince of Wales. Fiennes met Alex Kingston while studying at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in 1983. They dated steadily for ten years before getting married in 1993. The couple divorced in 1997. Fiennes had an affair with Francesca Annis beginning in 1995, after meeting her at a stage production of Hamlet. At the time, he was married to his long-time girlfriend Alex Kingston. His relationship with Annis broke up his marriage, and he continued with her after divorcing Kingston in 1997. His relationship with Annis lasted 11 years, before they broke up in 2006. Fiennes is a friend of director Wes Anderson. For Anderson's film The Grand Budapest Hotel, he envisioned the part for Fiennes from the beginning, despite the fact that the actor was normally cast as dark, sinister characters rather than the jovial, flamboyant schemer this part called for. Anderson emailed Fiennes the script, and told him to watch 1930's Ernst Lubitsch films to grasp the mood of the part. Places Ipswich, Suffolk, England, UK - Born here, 1962. Grew up here, 1962 - 1973. Kilkenny, Ireland - Lived here, 1973. Waterford, Ireland - Lived here, 1973 - approximately 1975. Salisbury, Wiltshire, England, UK - Lived here, 1975 - 1980. London, England, UK - Moved here, 1980. Lives and works here. Aysgarth, Yorkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1991. Skipton, Yorkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1991. Keighley, Yorkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1991. Grassington, Yorkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1991. Halifax, West Yorkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1991. Macon, France - Filmed movie scenes here, 1992. Oswiecim, Poland - Filmed movie scenes here, 1992. Krakow, Poland - Filmed movie scenes here, 1992 and 2013. Jersey City, New Jersey, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1993. Washington D.C., USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1993. New York, New York, USA - Works here often, starting in mid 1990's. Lives here. Los Angeles, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1994. Often here. Venice, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Mahdia, Tunisia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Nefta, Tunisia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Tozeur, Tunisia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Siena, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Rome, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Pisa, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Lucca, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Trieste, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1995. Boscastle, Cornwall, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Sydney, Australia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Hobart, Australia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Morwenstow, Cornwall, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Port Isaac, Cornwall, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Iver, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Bicester, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Woodstock, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. East Grinstead, Sussex, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Winchester, Hampshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Hatfield, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Oxford, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Shepperton, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Stowe, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Berkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Budapest, Hungary - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Paris, France - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Berlin, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Vienna, Austria - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. St. Petersburg, Russia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. New Alresford, Hampshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Farnham, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Brighton, East Sussex, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Toronto, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Eton, Berkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Long Beach, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Baltimore, Maryland, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Marathon, Florida, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Sykesville, Maryland, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Newhall, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Washington D.C., USA - FIlmed movie scenes here, 2001. Pasadena, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan - Visited here, 2003. Nairobi, Kenya - Filmed a movie here, established a charity here, 2004. Winnipeg, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Denham, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Douglas, Isle of Man, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Lokichogio, Kenya - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Shanghai, China - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Bruges, Belgium - Filmed a movie here, 2007. Edensor, Derbyshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Guildford, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Bath, Somerset, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Bristol, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Fakenham, Norfolk, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Kedleston, Derbyshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Wells-Next-the-Sea, Norfolk, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. West Wycombe, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Gorlitz, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007 and 2013. Lublin, Poland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Cologne, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Luckau, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Ludwigsfelde, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Potsdam, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007 and 2013. Amman, Jordan - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Vancouver, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Langley, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Belgrade, Serbia - Traveled here, 2009 and 2010. Loughborough, Leicestershire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Stroud, Gloucestershire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Santa Cruz de Tenerife, Canary Islands, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Las Palmas, Canary Islands, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Longcross, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Dallol, Ethiopia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Newborough, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Hambleden, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Mobberley, Cheshire, England, UK - FIlmed movie scenes here, 2009. Bozeman, Montana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Lukla, Nepal - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Saffron Walden, Essex, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Pancevo, Serbia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Kotor, Montenegro - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. San Sebastian de la Gomera, Canary Islands, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Tredegar, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Istanbul, Turkey - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Fethiye, Turkey - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Adana, Turkey - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Elstead, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Theale, Berkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Chatham, Kent, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Dresden, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Hainewalde, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Zwickau, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Movies Emily Bronte's Wuthering Heights Schindler's List Quiz Show Strange Days The English Patient Oscar and Lucinda The Avengers (1998 version) Sunshine Onegin The End of the Affair The Miracle Maker Spider The Good Thief Red Dragon Maid in Manhattan The Chumscrubber Chromophobia The Constant Gardener The White Countess Harry Potter & the Goblet of Fire Land of the Blind Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix Bernard and Doris In Bruges The Duchess The Reader The Hurt Locker Cemetary Junction Clash of the Titans Nanny McPhee Returns Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows The Wildest Dream Page Eight Coriolanus Wrath of the Titans Skyfall Great Expectations The Invisible Woman The Grand Budapest Hotel Category:People Category:Modern Category:Actors & Actresses Category:1962 Births Category:People From England Category:Ralph